1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to high voltage fuses and more particularly to a fuse suitable for operation in unusual environments and including an operation indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of high voltage fuses are known having diverse construction. The fuse shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,427 includes a fuse cartridge coupled to a spring assembly positioned within a fuse tube. The fuse shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,059 includes an arcing rod moving within a conductive fuse tube with the arcing rod being engaged by a catcher when the arcing rod moves during fuse operation so that the arcing rod will not bounce back or reverse direction during and after fuse operation. The catcher includes angled fingers that interact to capture a flange carried by the arcing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,784 illustrates an indicator-equipped fuse where the indicator that moves outside the casing of the fuse. The fuse in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,397 is suited for a corrosive atmosphere so as to maintain a non-conductive path after operation.
While the fusible elements of the prior art may be generally suitable for their intended uses, they do not provide a compact fuse for use in unusual environments and including an operation indicator.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a fuse suitable for operation in unusual environments and including an operation indicator.
These and other objects of the present invention are efficiently achieved by a fuse that is suitable for operation in unusual environments and includes an operation indicator that is simple and reliable. A movable arcing tube is released during operation. As the arcing tube moves outside the fuse assembly, a latching spring moves into a receiving groove in the arcing tube to retain the arcing tube in the external operated position.